Tricky Triangle
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: It all started when he basically dropped her off in a middle of nowhere, then another guy shows up and brings her to the place that she was supposed to...then at the end, two guys are fighting over the girl and a tricky triangle is formed Miz/OC/Carl
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I get it, I get it, no more new fics :P I couldn't help myself, this wouldn't leave my mind :P And before I get to it, there's some things that never happened….at all :P (well, in this fic anyways)  
-Haylie & Bryan aren't getting married, they're just really great friends :P  
and this is taking place when Haylie and Miz are still dating :P Enjoy :D…I hope (yn)**

"Wait, let me get this straight, instead of going to Texas for the Raw shows, McMahon instead switched it all over to Vegas for some reason?" Asked Haylie.

Her and her boyfriend-who-annoys-the-fuck-outta-her-for-2-years Mike were in Haylie's Toyota Camry rental and Haylie was a little bit shocked over just recently, like two seconds ago recently that McMahon had told everyone that instead of going to Dallas, Texas for the Raw house shows and the one televised show, they were all going to Vegas.

"Yeah," Mike said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Like come on, why can't people tell me these things sooner," Haylie said as she looked out the window.

"Hey, don't blame me, I figured this out at the last second as well," Mike said.

"Or you probably already did heard about it first, and decided to tell me half way to somewhere when I figured out that we're not on the way there from freaking Buffalo," Haylie said as she leaned her head against the window.

"Why do you just have to act like a total bitch?" Mike asked.

"Oh not this again, Mizanin, I don't act like a bitch, I'm completely fucking nice to people, but it's just you, Riley which I don't even wanna know why he's not with us right now and Cole that really want me to show my bitchy side," Haylie said.

"So you just admit that you _are _a bitch?" Mike asked.

Haylie just rolled her eyes and smacked Mike upside the head. "Ow, what was that for?" Mike asked rubbing his head.

"For pissing me off, which you are doing oh so successfully by the way," Haylie said.

"Thanks….I guess," Mike said.

"No problem Captain Awful," Haylie said.

"There's no way I'm awful," Mike stated.

"Really? Then how come you never got the WWE title back from me?" Haylie asked with a smirk on her face. When Mike couldn't think of an answer, Haylie said, "That's what I thought Mr. 'I'm-Supposed-To-Be-Awesome',"

"Hey, I _am _awesome," Mike said.

"If you are awesome, then how come your not showing it?" Haylie asked.

Mike didn't bother to respond to that question as the car ride was silent.

When they did eventually reach Phoenix, Arizona, Haylie had to ask, "So, how does your family feel about their son getting his ass kicked by a girl?"

Mike had enough about his girlfriends comments about him as he stopped the car. "Out," He said calmly.

"You can't be serious right, you're making me wall all the way to Vegas, and I don't even know where the hell we are?" Haylie asked.

"Were somewhere in Arizona and yes, now out," Mike said.

"Alright fine," Haylie said as she got out of the car and Mike instantly sped off. "BASTARD!" Haylie yelled after the car. "Alright, I don't even know where the hell I am in Arizona, how the fuck should I know how to get to Vegas?" Haylie asked herself as she started walking on the side of the road. Few minutes later, she decided to call Mike for some reason.

"_What do you want Haylie?" _Mike asked as he answered his phone.

"What I want from you Mizanin is for you to bring your stupid ass and my car back to where you dropped me off and pick me the fuck up?" Haylie basically yelled in her phone, but she didn't know that a car was slowing up near her.

"_How about, no," _Mike said.

"I thought you were supposed to be a caring boyfriend?" Haylie asked.

"_Who said that I was caring?" _Mike asked, and Haylie clearly knew that there was a smirk on his face.

"Fuck off Mizanin, I'll find a way to get to Vegas from somewhere in—where are we in Arizona?" Haylie asked.

"_Phoenix,"_

"I'll find a way to Las Vegas from Phoenix even if it means that I'll fucking die trying," Haylie said as she pressed '_End' _forcefully on her phone and placed it in her pocket as she continued walking, hands in her sweater pockets pissed off as fuck about what her little situation, then almost literally jumped out of her skin when she heard a car door open and close and someone said, "You heading to Vegas?"

Haylie turned around and saw a guy leaning against a black Ford Explorer Sport with short dirty blonde hair, had black sunglasses on his face so Haylie couldn't see his eyes and he was wearing just a white t-shirt, faded blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Yeah, why should you know?" Haylie asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, since I'm heading there, and now I know that your heading there, I'm offering that I can take you," The guy offered. "I promise I won't mind,"

"What if, hypothetically, I refused your offer?" Haylie asked.

"Then if I read or hear that you're somehow killed, I would feel guilty that I've let a beautiful girl like you be in harms way like that," He said.

Haylie thought about it for a few minutes before eventually walking over to the car and entered the car.

"So?" The guy asked as soon as he restarted the car and drove to Las Vegas. "Mind telling me what had you stand on the side of the road like a hitchhiker?"

"Just my stupid boyfriend, I accidentally made some comment about his family and he pulled over to the side of the road, told me to get out and he drove off," Haylie said. "Nothing major,"

"Nothing major?" The guy asked. "He's your boyfriend, he shouldn't be doing those type of things,"

"Well, mine does," Haylie said with a frustrating sigh then her phone played _Sing For The Moment _by _Eminem _started up—meaning that her said boyfriend was calling her.

"Hey," Haylie said.

"_Hey baby, figured out a way to get to Vegas?" _ Mike asked a little bit cockily.

"Actually yeah I have," Haylie stated.

"_How?" _Mike asked a little bit shocked.

"Someone was kind enough to see me stranded on the side of the road and decided to drop me off there since he's also going to Vegas for whatever reason," Haylie said.

"_Why would you get into a car with a complete stranger's car—you don't even know the guy—you don't know what he's like or anything," _Mike said. "_He could be a murderer or a serial rapist or something," _He added.

Haylie looked at the guy beside her and said, "He doesn't look like that kind of person Mike,"

"_Looks may be totally different from personality Trudel,"_

"Yeah, you look cute but look like a major dumbass," Haylie said. "I'll see you in Vegas jerk,"

"Boyfriend?" The guy asked as he saw Haylie end the phonecall. "Yeah," The blonde replied.

"It doesn't seem like a happy relationship," The guy commented.

"At the beginning it was great, but now, not so much,"

**.x.**

When the guy and Haylie got to the hotel in Vegas, Haylie said, "Thanks for bringing me,"

"No problem," The guy said then Haylie exited the car but before she got to close the door, the guy asked, "I forgot about this earlier but, what's your name?"

"Haylie, yours?" She asked.

"Cute name, mine's Carl," He said.

"Awesome name, well, I hope to see you around?" Haylie asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, that could be arranged, how about we hang out tomorrow morning?" Carl asked.

Haylie thought about it before replying, "Sure. I'd like that," before adding with, "hey, pass me your hand,"

A little confused, Carl did as Haylie was told. Haylie grabbed his hand in her hands, then grabbing her favourite green pen and wrote something on his hand. "There's my number, call me when you get a chance about tomorrow, alright?" She asked.

"Alright, see ya Haylie," Carl said as he treated his hand back to him.

"See ya Carl," Haylie said as she did a small wave and a smile on her face as she closed the car door and walked back to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, nice of you to show up," Mike commented as Haylie entered their hotel room.

"Oh bite me Mizanin," Haylie muttered, before verbally speaking, "Have you at least brought my luggage in?"

"Actually yeah," Mike said pointing to the 3 luggage bags on the bed.

"That's the only nice thing that you've done to me in a long while," Haylie commented as she took the bags off of the bed, climbed into the bed and slept.

"Why are you sleeping? It's like 7:30 in the morning or something?" Mike asked.

"Well I've stayed up for almost two days trying to get here first with an ignorant jackass then with an actual nice person," Haylie said as she fell asleep.

"Huh, surprised your not dead from that 'nice person'," Mike commented.

"Fuck off," Haylie said in a middle of a yawn.

"What? I'm stating facts here," Mike said as he continued to watch TV.

_**Around 5 ½ hours later—12:00 pm**_

Around noon that was when Haylie woke up to see a room service table beside her bed. "Mike?" Haylie asked.

"What?" He asked as he entered the room again for what looked like the third time.

"Did you get me room service or something?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah, why?" Mike asked.

"Just wondering—and how did you know what I wanted?" Haylie asked.

"Since you missed breakfast, I gotten you your usual of breakfast and lunch, garden salad with raspberry dressing, two slices of French toast, a bowl of your favourite fruit, and a glass of OJ," Mike said.

"You're sort of sweet, right?" Haylie asked with a smile on her face as she took a piece of fruit and tossed it in her mouth.

"Sort of?" Mike asked.

"Hey, if you didn't leave me stranded in the middle of nowhere, you wouldn't be getting the sort of," Haylie said.

"Guess I need to do a lot of paying back for that, huh?" He asked.

"Totally," Haylie asked as she continued eating her brunch (or whatever it would be called for eating both her breakfast and her lunch).

_**Few More Minutes Later**_

"So wait, your saying that my inconsiderate brother decided to leave you in the middle of nowhere just because of your comment over how our family feels over him getting his ass kicked every week by you?" Emma asked.

Haylie was hanging out in Emma's room for a bit because well…she was bored out of her mind and she told Emma what went on earlier that day.

"Yeah, and by the way, how does your family feel about Mike getting his ass kicked by me every week?" Haylie asked.

"You're seriously asking me that?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Haylie replied.

"Well, I don't know about my parents but me and Chana find it hilarious," Emma said with a small laugh.

"Really?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah," Emma said. "and you're just proving my fact that me and Chana are better than him," Emma said.

"Yay, I get to prove something for other people," Haylie said which she sounded like a two year old when she said that.

"Anyways, you said earlier about someone driving you here which name doesn't sound with bike and isn't annoying?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, it was after my phone call with Mike, which at the end of the conversation, I wanted to throw my phone in the ditch, and I was about to do that when I heard the guy basically—to make it short and sweet here—offering me a ride to Vegas since he was going there, so I accepted," Haylie said.

"What's the dude's name again?" Emma asked.

"Carl,"

"Huh—sounds like a cute nerd," Emma commented then Haylie just threw a pillow at the Parma native making her fall off of the bed, falling on her ass. "Ow—thanks for hurting me Trudel," Emma said.

"Anytime Mizanin," Haylie said.

"But that Carl dude _does _sound like a cute nerd though," Emma said.

"But he doesn't," Haylie said.

"…he's just a nerd, right?" Emma asked then she got another pillow thrown at him.

"He's not a nerd," Haylie said.

Emma was silent before jumping to the conclusion, "You like this dude!"

"No I don't," Haylie said but her cheeks gave away the _true _answer.

"Yes you do—your blushing," Emma said.

"Oh whatever, I don't blush _ever," _Haylie said.

"You blushed when Mike asked you out," Emma said.

"How the fuck do you know?" Haylie asked.

"He told me, and you just admit that you do blush," Emma said sounding like she was winning the argument.

"Whatever, that was like one time, that doesn't mean I blush like all the time," Haylie said as she was covering her cheeks.

"Then why are you covering your cheeks?" Emma pointed out.

Haylie then decided to flip Emma off.

"Whoa, why flip me off?" Emma asked sounding offended.

"I advise you stop talking Mizanin," Haylie said.

"Or what?" Emma asked then she got almost buried in pillows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Day**

_**Well it's midnight, damn right  
We're wound up too tight  
I gotta fist full of whisky, the bottle just bit me  
Oooo  
That shit makes me bat shit crazy  
We got not fear no doubt all in balls out**_

"Alright—whoever is texting me at…." Haylie trailed off her thought as she saw her phone clock. "Eight thirty is seriously going to be fucking dead," She said as she clicked on the text and her eyes made her instantly awake (or whatever).

_Hey, srry but I gotta cancel the possible hang outz bc of work :-(  
-Carl_

_It's alright, I understand that work comes first—same thing with my work :P  
-Haylie_

Haylie placed the phone on her bed as she got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom to brush her hair. When she was done and was about to straighten it, her phone was playing _Burn It To The Ground _again. She walked back over to the bed and picked up the phone.

_Look, let me make it up 2 u  
-Carl_

_How 2 be exact ?  
-Haylie_

_U'll see :P  
-Carl_

"Alright then," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders as she placed the phone back on the bed and went back to the bathroom to straighten her hair. When she was done, she was in the process of putting on her eyeliner, the door knocked.

"I'll be there in like two minutes!" Haylie yelled so the person on the other side would hear her. When she was done with putting on her eyeliner, she walked over to the door to see one of the hotel people holding two sheets of paper. "You Miss Trudel?" The guy asked.

"Yeah," Haylie said.

"I was told to give these to you," The guy said as he handed Haylie the sheets.

"Um, thanks?" Haylie said.

"No problem—hope you have a great stay," The guy said as he walked away. Haylie closed the door and placed the papers under her pillow so that she would know where it was—and Mike wouldn't ask what the fuck they were. Haylie then was about to go get her outfit for the day when her phone ranged for like the fourth-fifth time in a row.

When she grabbed the phone, she read;

_IDK if u got 'em—but since I got connections up in NASCAR—and  
I think that u wuld be the type of person who likes NASCAR, I  
just decided 2 get u a ticket and a sort of like a backstage pass if  
u wuld like 2 call it 4 2morro's race :P  
-Carl_

_Ur sumwut right bc I actually like NASCAR :)  
and thx x10 :D  
-Haylie_

_No prob :)  
-Carl_

Haylie placed the phone back on her bed as she went and got changed into the outfit of her choice which consisted of a The Smurfs I (Heart) Smurfs Hockey Girls T-Shirt, Turquoise Skinny Jeans and Solid Black Canvas Flats. After getting dressed, she walked out of the hotel room to get herself some breakfast.

When she got to the lobby café, she just grabbed a plate of fruit and decided to sit at the far corner because well…that's her. While she was eating, she was actually joined by her brother Josh.

"Hey bro," Haylie said as her and Josh gave a hi-five to each other.

"Hey sis, how's the relationship with Mike?" Josh asked.

"What are you Jerry Springer all of a sudden?" Haylie asked jokingly.

"Hey, I was just wondering," Josh said.

"Anyways, we're not dead, so that's got to be a good thing, right?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah—that is good, I think?" Josh asked then Haylie kicked him in the shin. "Ow," Josh said. "Why you hurt me?"

"I don't know," Haylie said sounding like she was a kid.

Josh glared at her before saying, "Any other details that you want to say about your relationship with the self-proclaimed Awesome one?" Josh asked.

"I'm serious, it's good—besides for the facts that we've been fighting lately," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Really?" Josh asked with a raised eyebrow. "What about?"

"Well, it started while me and him were driving here, I just made a simple comment about how his family feels about him getting his ass kicked by me, he responded by kicking me out of _my _rental and forcing me to find my way here, and he's basically accusing me of cheating," Haylie said.

"_How _did you get here?" Josh asked.

"A guy that was coming to Vegas drove me here," Haylie said.

Josh was silent before smacking his sister upside the head. "Ow, now what the fuck was that for?" Haylie asked.

"You crazy or something?" Josh asked. "You just jump into some guys car like some hitchhiker where he could've raped you and or murdered you or even both!" He stated.

Haylie rolled her eyes and said, "Look, he was completely nice, and I'm alive so he didn't do anything,"

"Do you at least know the guys name?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, Carl," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Sounds like a nerd," Josh said.

"Shut up no he's not," Haylie said. "and we were supposed to hang out—but he had to cancel due to work," She added.

"That must suck, huh?" Josh asked a little bit mockingly.

"Will you shut up," Haylie said throwing fruit at him. "but he did make it up to me though,"

"How? A cruise to Europe?" Josh asked.

"Man I wish and besides I'll pay that myself thank you very much, but since he somewhat got connections with NASCAR and somehow knowing my love for the sport, he ended up getting me a ticket for the event and some form of a backstage pass thingy or whatever,"

_Wait, she couldn't be saying about what I think she saying, right? _Josh thought in his mind. "Sorry for this being completely fucking random, but do you remember what he looks like?" He asked.

"Sure, he had short dirty blonde hair, don't know his eye colour because he was wearing sunglasses at the time that we first met and he was wearing just a simple t-shirt, jeans and sneakers I think," Haylie said, which made Josh choke on a laugh. "What?" Haylie asked.

Josh didn't get a chance to respond because he was just a little bit laughing.

"What?" Haylie asked again as she threw another piece of fruit—this time a grape—at Josh's head.

When Josh stopped laughing, he said, "Dude—you know you just basically said something along the lines that there's going to be some sort of a 'date' going on between you and NASCAR's Carl Edwards _despite _the face that you have a damn boyfriend,"

Haylie was just silent then came up with this response, "Can't be serious, right?"

"How many people in NASCAR drivers have the name Carl?" Josh asked.

Haylie was just plain silent.

"Oh—and I hope the relationship between you and Mike would just last after Sunday," Josh commented.

"Uh—why?" Haylie asked.

"Because of the whole 'you cheating on Mike' thing gets to the Internet or whatever, Mike would somehow figure that out via Alex probably and he might confront you about it and that would lead me to beat the shit out of him enough that there will be a funeral coming up," Josh replied then getting up and walking away.

Haylie just sat there then said to herself, "No, my bro just messing with me, no way he can't be serious," Before getting up and walking back to her hotel room.


	4. Chapter 4

Haylie entered her room to see Mike watching TV. _Alright Hay, let's hope this can be civil _she thought as she sat beside him and asked, "Mike, can I ask you something?" Haylie asked.

"Sure—what is it?" Mike asked.

"Well, hypothetically speaking, what would you do if I were to ever cheat on you just once?" Haylie asked. "Don't worry—I'm not cheating on you, I'm just wondering," She added.

"Dump you and call you a slut, simple as that," Mike said.

Haylie then grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. "Ow—what's up with you and throwing pillows?" Mike asked.

.

"It's the only weapon that I can use that isn't my fists," Haylie stated simply with a sly smile on her face.

"Wow—you're a nice girlfriend," Mike said.

"I know, right?" Haylie asked with a huge smile on her face.

_**FF Few Hours**_

Haylie was somehow asleep on the couch when Mike decided to place her now vibrating phone on the side of her head. "What the firetruck?" Haylie asked as she almost jumped out of her skin and catched her phone.

"What? It was vibrating and playing _Burn It To The Ground _and I know I don't have that song—so it's yours," Mike commented.

"Yeah that's because you have _Ke$ha _on your phone," Haylie said.

"That was your fault and you know that," Mike said.

Haylie laughed at the flashback she just had of that—which was basically her being bored so she started playing with Mike's phone and she decided to switch all of the previous ringtones that he already had to all Ke$ha's songs—and it's still like that. Speaking of phones, she brought hers so that it was at or near eyelevel and saw a text from….guess?

_So, just 2 make sure…  
u sure ur heading 2 the race 2morro ? =^D  
-Carl_

"Who the hell keeps texting you? I swore I heard like fifteen vibrates or something while you were sleeping," Mike commented.

"For a text, it vibrates around six times, and does a long vibrate a few minutes after," Haylie said. "The other times were probably something along the lines of Facebook or something," She added.

"Surprised you're not annoyed by that," Mike commented as Haylie took her thumbs to the keyboard of her phone.

_Yeah :^D Wuldn't miss it 4 anything :^)—yes, I wuld miss work for this :^P  
-Haylie_

_U wuld miss whatever u work at just 2 see me ?  
-Carl_

_Yeah :^)  
-Haylie_

_Sweet :^D, I'll just meet u at the track entrance and I'll just deliever u deets  
from there  
-Carl_

_Sweet :^) See ya 2morro :^)  
-Haylie_

Haylie placed the phone on the table as she continued watching TV. "Who was that?" Mike asked.

"Just a few friends from back home, nothing much," Haylie said.

"Oh cool," Mike said sounding like he didn't believe her whatsoever.

"Do you think Haylie's cheating on me by any chance?" Mike asked Alex.

He decided to hang with the former NXT Rookie and suddenly asked him that question. "You can't be serious, right?" Alex asked.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Dude—she freaking loves you to death it's not even funny at this point how much she loves you," Alex said.

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Yeah—whenever I just wanna hang with her for some reason—she wouldn't shut up about you," Alex said.

"Really?"

"Yeah—don't know why you got the cheating thoughts in your mind bro, but she won't cheat on you at all," Alex said.

"Well you could be right," Mike said.

"Could?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I don't know what she does when I'm not around," Mike said. "For all I know, she could be deep throating like fifteen guys right now,"

Alex was silent before whacking Mike upside the head.

"What was that for moron?" Mike asked rubbing his head.

"Maybe because you're a moron," Alex pointed out.

But who knew that moron would be right?


	5. Chapter 5

"Look—I'm _not _cheating on Mike, alright?" Haylie asked.

Yeah, to her, it's always fun to have part of a Saturday being followed by Emma who keeps on asking if she's cheating on Mike with someone. "Calm down, I'm just wondering so I can go tell Mike and hopefully he'll shut his mouth,"

"Well, that's Mike for you," Haylie said as she stopped walking and had her attention to the young Parma native. "He accuses me of cheating and will stop at nothing to have those accusations true,"

"Yeah—he was like that for one of my boyfriends," Emma said.

"Really?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah—I think it was Nick that I was dating at the time, we were hitting a rough patch in the relationship, and he was avoiding me at all costs, Mike, obviously somewhat noticing this, came up to Nick and literally asked if he was cheating on me with someone," Emma said.

"Wow—that doesn't sound like Mike at all," Haylie commented.

"Yeah—and I know at the end result of all that was that Nick had broken ribs and a broken neck because Mike was beating the truth out of him," Emma said.

"So did he?" Haylie asked.

"Sadly yes, with the biggest guidette in Ohio," Emma said.

"Awww, sorry about that hun," Haylie said.

"It's alright—as I know of now, he's a bum living on the streets," Emma said.

Haylie laughed and asked, "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Emma said with a smile on her face. "So—busy tomorrow because I need a shopping buddy,"

"Aww man, wish I could, but I'm busy on Sunday," Haylie said.

"With what?" Emma asked.

"Hanging out with someone I met here when I first got here," Haylie said.

"What's the person's name?" Emma asked.

"Carl," Haylie said.

Emma was about to ask something before Haylie said, "He's just a friend,"

"Sure you two are," Emma said rolling her eyes then Haylie smacked her in the arm. "He's just a friend," Haylie repeated.

"If pictures of you two somehow get on the Internet—not my fault," Emma stated, which made Haylie roll her eyes.

_**Next Day**_

"Well you're up early," Mike commented as he got out of bed to find Haylie in the bathroom straightening her hair.

"Well, you know my sleep problem—I either sleep in or wake up earlier than expected, you should know that," Haylie commented.

"I should knew that because it takes about two tanker trucks beeping backwards just to wake you up," Mike said.

"That's when I'm hard to wake up, just play Justin Bieber and I wake up more faster than you can saw Awesome," Haylie said.

"True, true. Hey, you busy today?" Mike asked.

"Why?" Haylie asked.

"Maybe because I wanna hang out with my girl today," Mike said.

"Well, make it when we get to the next city or Monday," Haylie said.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Well I'm hanging with a few friends that I made here," Haylie said.

"But we never have any _us _time," Mike said.

"Well maybe it's because you're always busy with Alex," Haylie stated. When she was done straightening her hair, she lightly pushed Mike out of the way so she can get out of the bathroom and to her suitcase where she went and grabbed her clothes. "Hey, where are we going after these round of shows?" Haylie asked.

"I think St. Louis, need to confirm it with Alison or something," Mike said.

"Oh sweet," Haylie said as she got changed in a Multi Acid Wash Girls Tank Top, Bow Pockets Denim Shorts and Vans Black and Grey Checker X-High Tops. "How long are you going to be out?" Mike asked.

"What are you, my mom?" Haylie asked as she took out her phone and texted Carl.

_Hey, what time do u want me at the track ?  
-Haylie_

"probably, who knows," Mike said with a shrug of his shoulders, "and besides, I was just wondering, that's all,"

"Probably a few hours or so I don't know," Haylie said.

"Few hours?" Mike asked a little shocked or something.

"What? I said I don't know—it could be just a few minutes," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders then her cell phone went off.

_Whenever ur ready  
-Carl_

"Before you leave, just before you leave, if I figure out that you cheated on me—you know what's going to happen," Mike stated.

"Oh yes, totally scared," Haylie said mockingly.

_**.x.**_

Haylie exited her rental and walked to the entrance of the Las Vegas Motor Speedway. When she handed the guy in front her ticket thingy, she was quickly met up with a girl who had long blonde hair, brown eyes and was currently wearing a So So Happy Sally Girls T-Shirt, Purple Skinny Jeans and Tall Black 2-Buckle Boots.

"Your Haylie, right?" She asked.

"Um, yeah," Haylie said.

"Name's Skye—Carl's busy with some things so he sent me to get you," She said.

"Oh," Haylie quickly said as her and Skye went walking somewhere. "So, you and Carl related somehow or something?" Haylie asked making conversation.

"Yeah, he's my older brother," Skye replied.

"Huh—me must be great to have as a brother, right?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah, he was one of those people where he's overprotective, and not overprotective at the same time, you know?" Skye asked as her and Haylie walked into some hauler thing.

"Yeah," Haylie said.

"So how did you and Carl ended up meeting?" Skye asked.

"Well, it started with me and my boyfriend were driving to Las Vegas from Buffalo, when we were in Arizona, he just dropped me off in the middle of nowhere basically and then here comes Carl driving along, obviously noticing me, asking me where I was going, I said Vegas, he said that he was going there, so he dropped me off and we hit it off from then," Haylie said.

"So what's with the relationship with you and your boyfriend?" Skye asked.

"Well, we're in the rocky stages," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh that must suck right now, huh?" Skye asked.

"Yeah, he's also accusing me of cheating on him and all that shit," Haylie said,

"Double damn," Skye commented. "Well, I hope everything works out for the best,"

"Yeah, even I hope that too," Haylie said.

"Before I forgot—Carl told me to tell you if he didn't get to see you was that, you watch NASCAR anyways?" Skye asked.

"Yeah," Haylie said.

"You know that little box thingy ontop of pit lane?" Skye asked.

"Yeah," Haylie repeated.

"Well, he told me to tell you that instead of watching it at the stands, you can watch it in the box," Skye said.

"Sweet' I wanted to be up there at least once in my life'" Haylie said with a smile on her face.

_**FF Few Hours Later**_

It came close to the end of the race, Haylie was sitting in the pit box-thingy (whatever it was called), sitting beside Carl's crew chief, knowing that it was 3 laps to go in the race, Carl was currently in the lead and she just figured out (somehow) that something was wrong with the engine in the car, and she was hoping that he didn't crash out before the ending of the race.

Final lap came about and Haylie was at the verge of biting her nails in nervousness. Checkered flag waved and it was announced that Carl had won the event.

"Yes," Haylie said to herself as her inner her was dancing inside because it was a happy moment at the racetrack.

"Hey, watch this," His crewchief Bob said as he told Haylie to look at the monitor in front of her, and when she did, she saw him do his infamous backflip off of the car. "I still can't believe he manages to do something like that being crammed in the car for 250 laps," Haylie commented.

"Me either, hey, how about you come celebrate with the team in Victory Lane," Bob offered.

"Oh no, that's alright," Haylie said.

"No I'm serious, come join us," Bob offered.

"Alright, sure," Haylie said as she climbed out of the pitbox and walked to victory lane. When she got there, she was standing amongst the team as she saw Carl celebrate his win and Haylie just had a smile on her face thinking about what an honour (well, at least to her anyways) that she gets to stand here and watch something like this.

When he was done with all the interviews and such, he walked over to Haylie and they both instantly hugged, Haylie saying, "Congrats on the win Carl,"

"Thanks," He said. Once his face and Haylie's face actually saw eye to eye, their faces leaned closer and closer until their lips met for a kiss, and when Haylie heard the flashes of the cameras, this thought ran through Haylie's mind;

_This is definitely getting leaked to the net on Monday._


	6. Chapter 6

_**FF To Monday**_

Alone in the hotel room because Haylie was out in the gym with Emma and Alex was busy with whatever—Mike was bored out of his skull and the only thing that he knows off the top of his head was go on his computer.

When the computer was loaded and he was on the Internet, Mike decided to check out one of those wrestling rumor websites, knowing that whatever was there wouldn't interest him anyways, but just wanted to check it out anyways.

"Useless, useless, useless," He kept repeating over and over again until he found a headline that really stood out to him:

**Is Haylie Trudel Cheating on Miz?**

"What the?" Mike asked himself as he clicked on the headline which brought him to the article;

_Well, that's a great question: Is Haylie cheating on Miz? Because lat time I checked, they were a happy couple—but what I saw last night, I'm starting to doubt that._

_Wanna know what I'm talking about? Alright, did whoever is reading is watch the Kobalt Tools 400 NASCAR race yesterday? Hope so, that was a good race in it's own right—but I'm not here to talk about that. I'm here to talk about what happened _after _the event._

_Because spotted at the event was none other than the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel who was spotted sitting in the pitbox of none other than the driver of the 99 Aflac/Subway car Carl Edwards looking happy that he won the event._

_If you wanna see a picture of that, _**click here.**

_But that's not what I find a little bit exciting. What I found exciting was what happened at Victory Lane—where we saw a cute kiss going on between Carl & Haylie._

_If you wanna see a picture of that (which I know you will if you don't believe me), _**click here**

_So now, the question arises once again: Is Haylie Cheating on Miz?_

"Not cheating on me," Mike muttered. "Complete bullshit," He added before walking out of the hotel room and was looking for Haylie.

"TRUDEL!" Mike exclaimed as he entered the gym in the hotel. Haylie looked up and saw Mike totally pissed off. _Fuck _Haylie thought in her mind.

"What?" Haylie asked as she got off the treadmill and walked to Mike.

"Mind explaining to me what happened yesterday?" Mike asked.

"I just hanged out with friends, that's it," Haylie explained.

"Bull shit Trudel, I know that's a lie," Mike said.

"I'm telling the fucking truth dumbass!" Haylie said.

"Follow me," Mike said as he grabbed Haylie's wrist and dragged her to their room.

"See?" Mike asked as he pointed to the picture that was on his computer to Haylie. "Look—he's the one that did that first, not me," Haylie said, trying to defend her side of the matter.

"Bullshit," Mike said. "You're probably the one who started that and enjoyed every last second of it,"

Haylie rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever Mizanin,"

"So you admit you lied to me," Mike said.

"How the fuck did I lie to you?" Haylie asked.

"You said you weren't cheating on me and guess what, you did," Mike stated.

Haylie just rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you on Raw," Mike said as he walked out of the hotel room and slammed the door in the process.

"Bitch," Haylie said.

Just leaving the hotel room fuming mad, Mike was thinking about what to do next, then a lightbulb went off in his head. Not caring that this guy was busy, he went to his room anyways.

_Knock knock_

"Come in!" Alex yelled then Mike entered. "What's up?" Alex asked.

"Nothing—just need you to do me a huge favour," Mike said.

"What?" Alex asked.

_**FF To Raw**_

Wearing a So So Happy Taco Girls T-Shirt, Blue Destroyed Plaid Pocket Shorts and Converse All Star Purple and Silver Sequins Low Tops, Haylie entered the arena pissed off about what had happened earlier between her and Mike.

"Miss Trudel?" A stagehand asked as she approached Haylie. "Mr. McMahon wants to see you in his office,"

"That's a record, I've _just _entered the arena and yet I get called too see the boss, just fucktastic," Haylie muttered before walking to Vince's office.

_Knock knock_

"Come in," Vince said as Haylie entered the office, and the first thing the blonde saw was Mike sitting in one of the chairs and sine his attention was focused on Haylie, she could see…scars and a black eye?

"Nice of you to join us Miss Trudel, please have a seat," Vince said as Haylie sat beside Mike. "Um, why am I called here for sir?" Haylie asked.

"Well Mike has told me that you were abusing him," Vince pointed out.

"Excuse me sir?" Haylie asked. "Did you just tell me that I'm abusing Mike?" She asked.

"Yeah,"

"Too be very honest I've never did," Haylie said. "It's not in my nature to harm someone like that out of the ring," She added.

"Lies sir, all lies, she hurts me all the time," Mike said. "and I got the evidence on my face to show you,"

"Got any bruises to go along with that Mizanin?" Haylie asked then Mike lifted his shirt to reveal a bruise on his ribs. "Those were done by her kicks," She added.

"Is that so?" Vince asked Haylie.

"Absolutely not sir," Haylie said.

"Also, if I can tell you this sir," Mike started. "I've been totally faithful in mine and Haylie's relationship, but her on the other hand cheats on me day in and day out,"

"Is that true Miss Trudel?" Vince asked.

Before Haylie got a chance to answer, Mike said, "Before she gets her chance and lies, go to , look for the headline 'Is Haylie Trudel Cheating On Miz' and click on the second 'click here',"

When Vince did that on his laptop, he showed the duo in front of them the picture of Carl and Haylie kissing and asked, "Is this what I'm supposed to see?" Vince asked.

"Perfectly perfect evidence that your WWE Champion is cheating on me," Mike said.

"Haylie, who is this man?" Vince asked.

"NASCAR driver Carl Edwards," Haylie said softly.

"See, if she knows who the guy is, then she's cheating on me," Mike stated which then Haylie rolled her eyes.

Vince was silent before stating, "I don't want the abuse to continue again, so Haylie, I'm sorry I have to do this, but this would be your last show," Vince said.

"You're firing me?" Haylie asked.

"No of course not, I have to be stupid to do that, no, I'm just suspending you for 120 days, starting after this show," Vince stated.

"Mr. McMahon you cannot be serious about this, what about Wrestlemania, I'm defending the title, what are you doing to do about that?" Haylie asked.

"Don't worry—we'll put that somehow in a storyline or whatever," Vince said waving Haylie off signalling that she should leave.

When she got up, Mike smirked at her then Haylie flipped him off and exited the office, slamming the door in the process.


	7. Chapter 7

"I fucking can't believe that bastard!" Haylie exclaimed as she was walking to her locker room now pissed of more than ever—first it was Mike labelling her as a 'cheater', now he labelled her as an 'abuser' and basically got her suspended for 4 months and a few fucking days!

"Haylie, what's wrong?" Emma asked cautiously as she walked up to Haylie.

"What's wrong?" Haylie asked Emma. "I'll tell you what's wrong: YOUR DAMN BROTHER IS A FUCKING JACKASS WHO GOT ME FUCKING SUSPENDED BECAUSE HE STATED THAT I ABUSED HIM EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH HIM LIKE THAT OUTSIDE OF THE FUCKING RING!" She exclaimed.

"Holy fuck—didn't know that you screamed like that," Emma commented.

"WELL I DIDN'T IF YOUR BROTHER WASN'T MUCH OF A JACKASS!" Haylie exclaimed before walking away.

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois Tori!"

_Buttons _by _The Pussycat Dolls _started as Tori walked out to the ring wearing a grey metallic short tube top, silver metallic low rise shorts and black ankle boots. When she got inside the ring, she did a sexy pose before her opponet's theme started up.

"and her opponent, from Long Island, New York she is the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_Take It Off _by _Ke$ha _started as Haylie walked to the stage to the cheers from the WWE Universe but she didn't care about them—all she cared about was getting some frustration out—and the victim just happened to be Tori.

When Haylie entered the ring, she went straight for an attack on the Chicago native, but the ref had to pull Haylie back from Tori then he signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When the match was coming to a close, Haylie did _Surgical Free _then got the pinfall on Tori.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

When she was announced the winner, she just went for another attack on Tori, which then she had to be separated by a few WWE officials telling her to calm it and head to the back and that the match was over and all of that shit.

When Haylie got to the back, she instantly went to her locker room without talking to anyone. _Guess they already know what happened earlier _Haylie thought as she forcefully slammed the door shut and got changed into another outfit which consisted of: a Hello Kitty My Heart Hurts Girls T-Shirt, Short Green Trim Bow Petticoat and the same Converse. She grabbed her gym bag and instantly went to her car.

When she got to her car and placed the bag in the back of the car, she didn't get a chance to get in the car per say when her phone went off.

_Hey, srry 2 bother  
but since bc of ur job—where r u headin nxt week ?  
-Carl_

_Well, I'm supposed 2 b headin 2 missouri nxt week, but I guess not =(  
-Haylie_

_Y ?  
-Carl_

_B/c my stupid boyfriend went 2 my boss && got me suspended 4 4 months  
b/c apparently I "abused" him or something—which is totally not true btw =P  
-Haylie_

_Oh…well, how bout u still come 2 missouri anyways ?  
-Carl_

_Wut do u mean ?  
-Haylie_

_U can come visit me since I'm off this week  
-Carl_

_Sweet :^P  
where exactly in Missouri do u live at ?  
-Haylie_

_Columbia  
-Carl_

_Huh, I might think about it  
-Haylie_

Haylie put her phone in her pocket as she entered her car and drove to the hotel when she would check herself out. When she did, she got all of her stuff in her car and decided whether to head home for the four months, which would take about a day and 17/18 minutes to Long Island, depending on the way she takes it, or she would take Carl's advice and visit him in Columbia, Missouri, which would take about either 23 hours and 17 minutes or either a day or a day and an hour depending on what route she would take there.

She put the car on ignition mode and left her way to Columbia, Missouri.


	8. Chapter 8

"I seriously need to sleep, even though I already did for like a while or something," Haylie muttered. She was currently in Lawrence, Kansas, only two hours away from her destination, she was tired because for the fact that she just left the hotel from her slumber in Garden City, Kansas at 5 in the morning and just drove to Lawrence at now 10 in the morning.

For her—being suspended was actually fun, she didn't have to deal with Mike or anyone that pissed her off, and it was actually quiet, sure that she got texts, calls, and emails from her friends, but it was nice just to be with herself at least during the car ride.

"Huh—wonder what's going to be on the radio," Haylie commented as she turned on the radio and heard one of her favourite songs _Battlefield _by _Jordin Sparks _"Huh—surprised they're still playing that song," Haylie commented as she hummed away to the song.

_**Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love  
and suddenly it's like a battlefield**_

_**One word turns into a war  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?  
My world's nothing when you don't  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now**_

_**Both hands, tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
why we gotta fall for it now**_

_**I never meant to start a war  
you know I never wanna hurt you  
don't even know why we're fighting for**_

Haylie was about to hum to the chorus of the song when she felt her phone go off. So, she went and pulled off to the side of the road and grabbed her phone and saw that Mike was calling her.

"_How's your suspension ho?" _Mike asked.

"It's great thank you very much because I don't have to deal with your sorry ass," Haylie said.

"_Yeah, and you're probably on the way to your new boytoy, huh?" _Mike asked.

"No—I'm heading to Long Island," Haylie said, lying through her teeth.

"_Where are you right now?" _Mike asked.

"On the side of the road in Lawrence, Kansas," Haylie said.

"_Huh, then why aren't you anywhere near Long Island yet?" _Mike asked.

"That's because there's a thing called sleep—sure I have DSPS, but I need sleep, and I might not sound like it, but I'm dead fucking tired," Haylie said.

"_Alright calm down, so are you sure your not going to go to your boytoy?" _Mike asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Haylie said then she hung up and proceeded to drive to her destination.

_**FF 2 Hours Later**_

When she arrived in Columbia, she drove around for a while until she stopped by a convince store. "I wanna Ice Tea for some fucking reason," Haylie muttered as she exited the vehicle and entered the store. As soon as she got what she wanted, she was waiting at the counter because the cashier wasn't there.

"Sorry if I'm a little late," The person said as she came behind the counter.

"Oh it's alright," Haylie said.

"Alright that would be $1.75," The person said but stopped as she was about to say something else when she saw Haylie's face, "Haylie?" She asked.

"Skye?" Haylie asked.

Skye then jumped up over the counter and hugged Haylie. "I'd missed you, you know that right?"

"It's been 3 days I think," Haylie said.

"Three days too long," Skye said happily. "So, how's WWE been treating you?" She asked as she let go and was now leaning on the counter.

"Well I've been suspended," Haylie said.

"Excuse me?" Skye asked.

"Yeah—apparently Mike had lied to our boss that I've been abusing him and my boss suspended me for 4 months basically," Haylie stated.

"Damn that must suck," Skye said. "So, what brings you to Missouri, or more specifically, Columbia?" Skye asked.

"Since Carl knew from me of course that Raw was heading up to St. Louis this week for their shows, and I was about to drive to Long Island, he offered me to come down for a visit or whatever before he heads back to work," Haylie said.

"Miss Edwards, back to work," Skye's boss said as he came down to the two girls. "You Haylie Trudel?" the guy asked.

"Yeah, that would be me," Haylie said.

He took out just a pad of paper and a pink Sharpie and asked, "Sorry to bother, but my daughter is a huge fan of you, can she get an autograph?"

"Sure—what's her name?" Haylie asked.

"Felisha, she's only 10 and thinks of you like a queen," The guy said.

Haylie finished her signature, which is basically looked like Haylie (with the H REALLY big and the rest either normal or small) and same with her last name and with a heart after the L in her last name.

"Thank you so much ma'am, and Miss Edwards back to work," The guy ordered before leaving again.

"Boss?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah," Skye said.

When Skye was officially off of work, her and Haylie went to Haylie's car with Skye offering, "Here, I'll drive us to Carl's place,"

"Sweet," Haylie said as she jumped in the passenger seat.

When Skye entered the car, she asked, "Does he even know you've even stepped foot in Missouri?"

"Nah—we haven't talked for a while now," Haylie said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, looks like its time to pay older brother a good ol' visit," Skye commented as she drove from the store.


	9. Chapter 9

"Huh, he's not here surprisingly," Skye commented as she pulled the car in the driveway of her brother's house.

"Why, is he usually here whenever he doesn't work?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah either stuck at his place or with me for some reason," Skye said as her and Haylie got out of the car. "He does have a nice house," Haylie commented.

"Thought it would be some mansion or something?" Skye asked.

"Too be very honest yeah," Haylie said as her and Skye just entered the home. "So we're just going to just waltz on in here?"

"Yeah, Carl doesn't care," Skye said as she took off her Converse and so did Haylie. "Let me give you a tour of the place,"

"What are you? Like some house keeper or something giving tours of Car's house whenever you get the chance?" Haylie asked.

"Why yes, yes I am," Skye said a little bit sarcastically before actually saying, "Well as you can tell this is a…very spacious living room,"

The living room was…spacious with white walls with various types of artwork hung up on the wall with on the wall towards another doorway there's a black leather sofa, while on the other wall near that, there was a black leather love seat and more near Skye and Haylie was just a leather recliner. On the wall to Haylie's right was a 60" TV. "This is seriously cute," Haylie stated.

"Yeah—I especially love the TV," Skye said before she and Haylie walked to the dining room. "This would be the dining room," Skye continued. The dining room consisted of beige walls with a dark brown wood table with four chairs two on each side and there were a little bit of decorations hung on the wall. "Also cute," Haylie said.

"I know, right?" Skye asked. "I helped,"

"From this room and the living room, it seemed like you did it," Haylie said.

"Too be honest, I did the designing of this house because Carl can't do this to save his life," Skye said as her and Haylie entered the kitchen which had wood flooring, wood-looking cabinetry, and in the middle of the kitchen was what looked like an island. There were two ovens, one on top of the other and beside the ovens was the fridge. A few spots away from the fridge was a stove and a few spots away from that was the sink.

"I should ask Carl if I could paint the cabinets—to much brown for me," Skye said.

"Are you obsessed with designing houses?" Haylie asked.

"Hey—being a cash register at a corner store for 9 months makes you do stuff that you never thought of doing in the first place," Skye said. "And usually half the time I don't do the job that I'm supposed to do," She added with a small laugh.

"So that's why you travel with Carl?" Haylie asked.

"Exactly, and that's how I get to annoy him in almost all of the US states," Skye said as her and Haylie walked up the swirly stairs. "Alright, he's now cool," Haylie stated.

"Why?"

"Because he has swirly stairs," Haylie said with a smile on her face where as Skye just gave her a 'WTF is wrong with you?' look. "What?" Haylie asked as they reached the second floor.

"Nothing, don't worry a thing," Skye said, reassuring the blonde as they entered a bedroom that had white walls filled with anything that had to do with NASCAR, white carpet and inbetween two small bedtables was a king sized bed with black bedsheets and white and black pillows. "By the pictures and memorabilia on the wall, this would be Carl's room," Skye said.

Haylie looked around and commented, "Looks cool,"

"Yeah, sad though that he has to have his younger sister design his own room," Skye commented before her and Haylie left the room and walked down the swirly steps once again and this time exiting the house to what looks like the backyard. "and this is the backyard," she said.

What the backyard looked like was, it had a huge in-ground pool with a small waterfall on the left of it and it was covered with little plants placed around most parts of the pool.

"Now, _this _is what I call cute," Haylie stated.

"Yeah—that's what you get when you get girls designing things for you," Skye said.

"Can I take you to Long Island to design my house?" Haylie asked.

"Probably," Skye said. "Heard you got suspended this morning, what for if you want to say?" Skye asked.

"My boyfriend got one of his friends to purposefully beat the shit out of him, he pinned it on me saying that I'm abusing him, told it to the boss and the boss got me suspended for 120 days—which is equivalent too four months," Haylie said.

"Why don't you break up with the jerk if he keeps going things like this to you?" Skye asked.

"I don't know—I guess I love him too much to do that," Haylie said.

"Well if I was in that situation girl—I would've kicked that boyfriend's ass to the curb because he's no good for me whatsoever," Skye pointed out.

"But you don't know him well like I do and—"

"Haylie, Haylie, Haylie, he has someone beat him up so he can pin it on you to believe that your abusing him is not good boyfriend material," Skye said.

"Yeah I guess your right," Haylie said looking at her fuzzy yellow socks.

"Look, I even know someone that loves you and would respect you if he was your boyfriend," Skye said.

"Um…who would that be exactly?" Haylie asked.

"My brother," Skye said simply.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Raw**_

"You're a fucking moron!" Alex yelled at Mike. He figured out that the reason why he was forced to beat the shit out of Mike was to have Haylie suspended for 4 months. "Did you _really _have Haylie suspended just because that you could possibly have at least a 50% chance of getting the WWE Championship?" He asked referring to the Triple Threat Match at Wrestlemania 27 where it was Mike verses Cena verses Haylie for the WWE Championship.

"No, it wasn't for that, and besides, I could beat Haylie _and _Cena easily," Mike pointed out.

Alex rolled his eyes and said, "Then why—" He cut himself off and said, "Oh Lord, was it because of that picture that got surfaced on the Internet on Sunday?"

Mike nodded yeah.

Alex rolled his eyes again and said, "I would understand if her and Carl jumped into bed together or something, that I would understand, but a simple kiss, like come on dude? Tell me if you did something like that in _any _relationship you had over the course of your entire life and your girlfriend didn't do _anything _about it?"

Mike didn't say anything.

"Exactly—and if you would've done something like that to Haylie, she wouldn't care she knows that that's what you do and she'll get over it, but if she does something like this, you fucking flip out and get her suspended!"

Mike was silent once again.

"You're unbelievable, you know that Mizanin?" Alex asked before walking away.

_**.x.**_

"This mixed tag team match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Staten Island, New York Phoenix!"

_Last Call _by _Midi Mafia _started as Phoenix came out to the ring wearing a short blue tube top, short ruffle mini skirt and black high heels with her hair super straight. When she entered the ring, she did a sexy pose before her partner's theme started up.

"and her tag team partner, from Cleveland, Ohio The Miz!"

When Mike did his usual entrance down the ramp and went inside the ring, a fist-pumping song started up.

"and their opponents first, from Malboro, New York Snooki!"

Yes, it is true that the guest star for this week's Raw, _Jersey Shore's_ Snooki is actually stepping into the ring for a fight. When she did, she posed for the fans then her tag team partner's theme started up.

_**You'll be nobodys tonight  
being a guido is a way of life  
it takes me 25 minutes to do my hair  
I'm so fresh I got a tanning bed in my house**_

"and her tag team partner, from Johnston, Rhode Island Ryan!"

_Beat Dat Beat (It's Time To) _by _DJ Pauly D _started up as Ryan made his fist-pumping entrance wearing blue baggy shorts and black sneakers. When he entered the ring, he posed for the fans then hugged Snooki then the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to begin.

_**Ff Towards the End**_

When it was close to the end of the match—the two legal people in the ring were Mike and Ryan and when Ryan tossed Mike out of the ring, Mike had the thought of that he had enough in the match and he wanted out so he was backing up the ramp.

But what he didn't know was that he got blindsided by someone who started attacking him—and would obviously give him and Phoenix the victory via DQ.

When the attack was done, the guy was being held back by security as he was trying to fight them off one by one.

"Hey," Alison said backstage as she was getting a stagehand's attention. "You know the guy getting hold back by security?" She asked.

"Yeah," She replied.

"Tell him to come to my office—oh and tell Mike that as well," Alison said as she walked to her office having to deal with someone just coming into a match and just ruining it.

_**Few Minutes Later**_

_Knock knock_

"Come in," Alison said as the door opened and Mike and the guy each entered the office. "You wanted to see us?" They both said in unsion.

"Yes," Alison said, then turned her attention to the guy beside Mike. "You know—I don't take lightly too people that are not associated with the WWE just coming into a match and just bombing it,"

"but Alison do you even know who this guy is?" Mike asked.

Alison thought for a few minutes before asking, "Isn't he NASCAR driver Carl Edwards or something,"

"Yeah," Carl replied.

"Nice to meet you," Alison said before turning her attention to Mike. "Anyways, why is it important for me to know who the hell he is?" She asked.

"He's a fucking relationship wrecker," Mike said.

"Explain that to me?" Alison asked.

"Just to make it short and sweet, he's the person that Haylie just happened to cheat on me with," Mike pointed out.

"Oh whatever, it was just a kiss, it wasn't like we went way more further than that," Carl said.

"She still cheated on me," Mike said.

"and besides—if we did, I would sure as hell satisfy her more than you would ever do," Carl said.

"Alright guys stop it because, no offence to you or anything Carl, but you and Mike are just starting to get on my last nerve," Alison started. "I just got this one question, because of what happened—are you going to keep beating the shit out of him?" Alison asked. "I know it sounds stupid but I just got to ask," She added.

"Nah—possibly the WWE's scheduling is way different than NASCAR's, it could be rare that we end up in the same state at least," Carl said.

"Perfect," Alison muttered before saying, "Alright you guys can leave,"

Before the two men can do that, Alison said, "Before you leave, don't beat the holy hell out of each other, please?"

"Alright sure," Both Mike and Carl said in unison before leaving.


End file.
